


Having An Affair With Drew McIntyre But Being In A Relationship With Finn Balor

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [81]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Headcanon, Heartbreak, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor/Reader/Drew McIntyre
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	Having An Affair With Drew McIntyre But Being In A Relationship With Finn Balor

### 

You didn’t attend to have an affair with anyone, you loved Finn you truly did, but something about Drew was captivating.

You tried to push those sexual fantasies and desires for Drew only got stronger.

Finn didn’t really complain about it, but you still felt empty, doing those fantasies/desires with Finn didn’t help, you still had the desire Drew, and it was getting stronger to the point you couldn’t hide it anymore.

The first hook up you had with Drew was when you had a fight with Finn. So you decided to hang out with Drew to vent. The both of you’s getting a little bit drunk. Which only heightened your desire/lust.

Drew quickly confessed his feelings to you drunkenly, telling you how much he loves you and how much he dreams about fucking you and kissing you. Course this stunned you, it took you a while to reply but when you could finally master a word Drew took off.

You quickly got up following him telling him you felt the same way.

Which lead to an intense sexual eye sex stare down, until one of you’s decided to take the first move, which has you, grabbed the side of his face and pulling him down towards him kissing him passionately. Pulling apart and grabbing his hand and pulling him into the elevator, drew pressing the floor number to his room.

When the doors finally closed that is when you’s two heavily made out, Drew putting his hands on your waist and hoisting you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist.

When the elevator stops at the floor where his room is you’s two pull apart. Rushing out of the elevator and rushing to his room.

When you’s reach his hotel room that’s when the fun begins. Tearing each other’s close of while heavily making out. He then throws you on the bed, kissing every inch of your body, then going down to the place you truly wan him.

Drew is defiantly not like Finn when it comes to sex His more rougher and wilder. Defiantly not selfish like Finn is. Letting you cum first while he cums second.

Course you felt guilty after woods, regretting it, but Drew satisfied you in bed then Finn did.

You quickly exited the room once Drew nodded off, going back to Finn.

You tried to avoid Drew the first few months until he corned you telling that the night you’s two had sex was nota mistake and that’s when he affair began.

Most of your hook ups with Drew were in hotels, in his hotel room.

You’s would hook up whenever you’s can.

It was more than just sex you’s two would go on lowkey dates, hold hands, kiss and cuddle. Even talk about the future, you’s even tell Drew you would leave Finn for him.

You’s two even started falling for each other.

Your relationship with Finn was on the rocks, not that he noticed he was too busy worrying about work and his Intercontinental Championship

You and Drew would sneak around a lot.

Drew getting jealous when you hang out with Finn, especially when he touches you.


End file.
